homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Makaan
Makaan is the main antagonist in Homeworld 2 and indeed the favorite villain arguably of the entire saga. A cunning warrior and stronghanded strategist Makaan was the greatest threat the Kushan faced following their return to Hiigara, with the possible exception of the Beast. His war against Hiigara nearly gave him control over the galaxy and it was only through his obsession with the Sajuuk that led to his ultimate defeat. Makaan is the only canonical villain in the series besides the Taiidan Emperor Riesstiu IV the Second to be named. He is also the only single character besides Karan S'jet that is known to be an Unbound. Biography Makaan's life is, for the most part, a mystery. While the details of his invasion of the Hiigara system and his war with the Mothership Fleet are well known little else is known about the remainder of his life from his birth to whether or not he even escaped death at Balcora (a debated point). This is largely due to a lack of information given by Relic Entertainment about Makaan, one that has been filled with fanon and speculation. It is probable that this will remain the case forever so until then these theories serve as a supplement for Makaan's biography. Early Life The details of Makaan's childhood are little known. Some fans suppose that Makaan was born into the royalty of a Crusade and was brought up a prince. Others suppose that he started his life as a mere warrior who slowly rose through the ranks due to his skill. The exact details are unknown and probably will remain so for some time if not indefinitely. According to the Encyclopedia Hiigara The Vaygr Crusades were and had been for centuries, splintered and ununited. While a few warlords had in the past brought the Crusades together from time to time to form a massive fleet to make war on their enemies the Crusades on occassion also fought with one another and their unity was only just barely preserved by the Congregation, a council made up of the various heads of the Crusades. In many cases Vaygr attempts at loyalty were manipulated by outside forces. Such was the case with Macabii of the Juuda Crusade and Samul of the Ascalon Crusade. Both were fierce enemies who had both fought on the side of the Frerrn in a recent conflict over Turanic space and both wanted the spoils of war. The Frerrn, who wanted a united Vaygr presence as an ally but who also appreciated the help of both Crusades were unable to choose which to support in the argument and allowed the Crusades to figure it out themselves, by civil war. Neither Crusade got a clear advantage over the other and the Frerrn and their Imperialist allies began to worry that neither side would be a worthwile ally when they finally won what was becoming a war of atrition. Still, they didn't want to provoke either side in case that side won and became an enemy. Still, they were eventually forced to choose sides. The Frerrn's enemies, the Taiidan Republic officially took a stance when they gave their support to Samul: politically, economically, and militarily. The Republic, a long time rival of the Frerrn, hoped to gain the Vaygr as an ally to add on to their already large bandwagon of allies including the Turanics, Hiigarans, and others. Realizing they had to act to solidify their hold on the Vaygr the Frerrn gave their assistance to Macabii and with their help the warlord managed to destroy the Ascalon clan, killing its warlord Samul in hand to hand combat. In the aftermath he made the Ascalon Crusade, formerly one of the greatest amongst the Vaygr, a vassal to his own and its child warlord, the son of Samul, a puppet. Or so he thought for while Macabii celebrated his victory the child of Samul, named Daaved, slowly planned his eventual vengeance. Later, this child would become known as Makaan. According to Homeworld: Legacies Homeworld: Legacies on the other hand indicates a very different background. While the Vaygr Crusades are still broken into infighting factions they are not involved in entangling alliances with the Frerrn or Republic. Instead the Vaygr are mostly concerned with themselves and only themselves. Furthermore, Makaan is no longer the son of a warlord but rather a regular if somewhat ambitious young officer in the Vaygr fleet. His name by birth is Makaan, rather than later self-proclamation. As a young officer he spends much of this time trying to prove himself worthy of recognition, but often failing miserably. While a brave, capable, and intelligent soldier he often fails to meet the ritual demands of the Vaygr such as the infamous battle chili test, meant to test the endurance of a soldier. Little did he know he would eventually become the best known Vaygr of all. Rise to Power On the eve of the Dust Wars the Vaygr were a minor power. By their end they were one of the most feared and respected empires in the galaxy, indeed in history. How did Makaan achieve this sudden change? Before his rise to power the Vaygr had been united few times and never for particularly long. Only a semblance of cultural unity kept the Vaygr from making all out war against one another. Yet Makaan managed to overcome these barriers and unite the people of the Vaygr Reaches into such a fighting force as to tame the Taiidan Imperialists into allies. Once again, how he did this is not specifically known although many theories range in this area. ''Encylcopedia Hiigara'' Daaved of Ascalon's moment came during the Dust Wars. The entire galaxy at war and the Hiigarans broken into two the Hiigaran loyalists in the Daiamid, led by the brilliant Kyostii Paktu'sa, concluded that the weakness of the Frerrn, who were the main opponent of the Loyalist-Republic alliance, was their Vaygr allies who were reputably fragile. Macabii had done a bad job at keeping his empire under control and it was beginning to crack under the pressure of a galactic-scale war. Sending a small team of specialized Niirfa assassins to Daaved (whose friend Karan S'jet had indicated as a likely ally) in order to help him organize a successful rebellion against Macabii. In return for his support they offered him supplies and covert military aid. Daaved was ecstatic. Shortly thereafter he refused to attend the Congregation and denounced Macabii. The enraged warlord responded by sending his fleet against Daaved. Outnumbered and outgunned Daaved was nearly defeated although he inflicted heavy casaulties on his enemy. In the last minutes of the battle however an allied fleet commanded by the Paktu arrived to assist in his rebellion and Macabii barely escaped the battle alive. Daaved's stunning success won him the loyalty of many other Crusades who pledged to help him destroy what was left of Macabii's empire. In the lightning-fast campaign that followed Makaan annexed all of Macabii's empire and captured his enemy's flagship, making it his own and executing the warlord himself, placing his head on a pike as an example of what happened to the enemies of Daaved of Ascalon. In the celebrations of his victory the Crusades eagerly proclaimed him Lord of the Vaygr Reaches, a title long left unused. The Frerrn, realizing their alliance was now mute divided their fleet to defend their borders against the Vaygr. Daaved was able to obliterate their fleet however with a brilliant set of seemingly random attacks against his enemies, drawing them out and destroying them despite superior enemy numbers. It was not long before the Frerrn homeworld itself bowed its head to their new enemy. In the middle of the war with the Frerrn the Imperialists turned on their Frerrn allies to join Daaved, who they now believed to be their best hope at rebuilding the Taiidan Empire. Hoping to manipulate what they thought to be an easily influenced warlord considering his seeming manipulation by the Hiigarans, they pledged to honor him as the new Taiidan Emperor, forgetting their own hereditary claims to the throne of Riesstiu, the last Emperor. At first, they thought their manipulation worked. As the war began to close the Frerrn convinced Daaved to turn against his allies in the Republic and Turanic Raiders, advising him to attack them and annex them while their defenses were weak. Daaved followed their advice and conquered both in a stunning set of victories, even capturing the Republic capitol world of Triistara. The Hiigaran however, unexpectedly, did not retaliate. Nor did Daaved, as the Imperialist had hoped, plan to attack the Hiigarans. He was, as he said, indebted to them and hoped to honor their alliance until his dying breath. ''Homeworld: Legacies'' After beginning his career in the Vaygr Navy Makaan slowly rose from his humble beginnings as a simple officer to commander, captain, and admiral. As a strategic genius and charismatic figure he called forth to all Vaygr to join him in his quest to unite a shattered people into an empire. His efforts to unite his people went well for the most part though his demands on the Vaygr to put aside some of their most sacred traditions in order to better unite led him to have many critics and covert enemies. Few challenged him for leadership pubicly, so great was his support amongst the lower ranks of the Vaygr and so great his fame for his many victories. But there were those who plotted for his downfall and would use any excuse to cement it. During this time Makaan married and had a son. He married none other than the princess of the L'Korran Crusade, Kaiza L'Korran. Fierce competitors who both were champions of various Vaygr rituals like the battle chili or drinking games, the two were rarely seen apart. Their son, Tural, helped bring joy to their lives even as Makaan made war on his enemies. The Third Core Even as the leader of the Vaygr hordes Makaan was a foe to contend with. But what made him a logistical nightmare for the Hiigarans and his other enemies was his discovery of the Third Core, the third of a legendary trinity of hyperspace cores forged by an ancient and forgotten race known as the Progenitors. His discovery of the core had been prophesized long ago as the event that would trigger the End Times, a cataclysmic war that would end in galactic peace. Minus the religious pretext of the End Times the discovery of the Third Core was still an important event. It gave Makaan the power that before only the Unbound and the Hiigarans had possessed: the ability to transverse far reaches of the galaxy easily and quickly: the power of Far Jump. ''Encyclopedia Hiigara'' At the end of the Dust Wars Daaved began to discover the Congregation had tired of his rulership. While they admitted he was a capable ruler they believed that a united Vaygr were not necessary to the survival of the Vaygr people. They believed that only in this time of war had union been necessary and they began to recommend that the Crusades once again depart to their original homes. Daaved however disagreed. He began to believe the Congregation had become a useless interference with his power. To prevent a civil war Daaved summoned his most loyal troops and assaulted the Congregation's meeting point, arresting half its members and pumping up charges of treason to justify their execution. Those Crusades whose leaders he had executed, he replaced with capable but acceptably loyal admirals who would now lead the Crusades where he wanted them to. With his newfound power Daaved probably would have been content. But he began to feel that the Hiigarans, still at his backdoor and with a powerful bite, were too great a threat as he had left them. Their ability to Far Jump made them a logistical difficulty and he realized that only through the discovery of far jump could he possibly hope to defeat them in a possible if undesireable future war with them. So he entreated unknown allies amongst the Unbound, perhaps the legendary T-MAT, about far jumping. The Unbound did not directly give him the ability of Far Jump but they told him where he might find the Third Core. Heading to the icy planet of Hethlim Daaved began to scoure the surface of the world for any sign of a Third Core. In time his archaeologists uncovered one and he installed it in his flagship, making him the most powerful being in the galaxy. ''Homeworld: Legacies'' The one thing that stood in Makaan's way of truly uniting them was making them a power in the galaxy. At the moment, the Bentusi and Hiigarans kept Makaan from doing this. In order to make the Vaygr an unanswerable power he believed he would have to unlock the secret of their far jumpers. According to Vaygr religion, a third core existed identical to the First and Second Cores. This Third Core, if found, would unite the Vaygr through the sheer promise of its power, something the feuding warlords wouldn't be able to resist. Furthermore, it would, or so Makaan hoped, ensure Vaygr victory in war. For many years Makaan sought out this Third Core, searching the galaxy for any clues of its existence. Eventually, as he put more pieces of the puzzle together, he discovered that it was located within the ice fields of Hethlim. Somewhere inside that periless sea of ice Makaan would find the Third Core he had been searching for. With a large fleet at his back he entered the ice fields, with little thought of the danger that might be found near the Third Core. The Third Core it turned out, was not just guarded by the ancient ice crystals surrounding it. Inside the ice fields there also lay several Keeper-class Destroyers, which upon the discovery of his presence mercilessly assailed his fleet. Between the ice collisions and the Keeper attacks nearly all of Makaan's fleet was destroyed, including Makaan's carrier. Though his resource collectors managed to place the Core inside of the carrier, it had already sustained too much damage to jump out. Within an instant its hyperspace drive ruptured and the ship began to split apart. Though the resource collectors recovered the Core and with a small escort, escaped the fields, Makaan did not oversee this escape. During the destruction of his carrier Makaan's body was severely damaged. He lost his left arm and his body was broken all over. While unconscious he'd been brought off the carrier and taken back to the fleet. There his body was repaired and his arm replaced. Deep in a coma he did not awake until much later when he discovered what had happened to him. The fact that Makaan was alive was a violation of Vaygr tradition. The Vaygr believed that a cripple was not worth life, that if a warrior could not fight to their best that they were no longer alive and what remained of their lives was forfeit. Makaan, who considered ending his life, chose to violate this tradition because that he feared with him gone the Vaygr would begin to fight amongst one another once again. So to preserve his life he, his best friend, and his chief medical officer (the only ones who knew of his transformation) manufactured a conspiracy of lies to keep the common Vaygr from discovering their leader's crippled status. The Sajuuk-khar Makaan's discovery of the Third Core made his power nearly unvanquishable. Even the Hiigarans could no longer defeat them and the Bentusi had long since abandoned any military presence. Not only did he now have one of the most powerful empires in the galaxy under his domain, but he also had the power of far jump, something even the Taiidan at their height had never possessed. Some would think it was inevitable that Makaan would turn on and attack his Hiigaran allies. But nothing of the sort was true. The Hiigarans, though with a much smaller population than the Vaygr, still were a potent fighting force and one in which military service had become something of a requirement (due to the Hiigarans' fear for a century of losing their homeworld to a more heavily number and armed force). A war with them, if fought improperly, could be disastrous. It is also possible Makaan had his own reasons for not attacking the Hiigarans immediately. The key was that Makaan did not turn on the Hiigarans until his own worshippers began to convince him he was the Sajuuk-khar. Once that happened he became overconfident, and lost fear in defeat. It was only a small matter from there to his attack on the Hiigarans. Therefore, how he became the supposed Sajuuk-khar and his early years as such are an important factor in Makaan's life. ''Encyclopedia Hiigara'' With the Third Core now in his possession Daaved began to encourage his cult more and more, even becoming obsessed with it himself. He was proclaimed Makaan by his people, a word in Vaygr meaning "prophet." As the new Makaan he pushed production to its limits, assembling huge fleets of ships and recruiting more and more non-Vaygr into the navy to supply the manpower needed to run a fleet so incredibely large. He studied the logistical problems of invading Hiigaran territory, of having to move so fast as to catch them completely off guard and take Hiigara before the war had heated up to a point that the Hiigarans could actually mobilize their forces. He consulted Imperialists within his Empire, considering the possible advantages of using terrorism to sabotage Hiigaran efforts to militarize. Most of all, he tried to keep this all secret. Though he built up his empire he reasoned it away as necessities to fight the Taiidan Resistance centered on Ainahar. For the most part though he exported this war to the Imperialists while focusing his efforts on preparation. This preparation lasted a total of 15 years. From 100 AHL to 115 AHL he amassed his fleet while the Hiigarans slowly began to realize his growing threat. Friends turned against him, his best friend amongst the Hiigarans one of the first: Karan S'jet. It was through her efforts that the Daiamid eventually made the needed preparations to fight Makaan. ''Homeworld: Legacies'' Even after Makaan had recovered the Third Core he did not fully embrace the mantle of Sajuuk-khar offered to him by those who saw his actions as the beginning of the prophecy that would bring about the End Times. To him, the Third Core was more important as a tool to unite the Vaygr than as a weapon with which to fight his enemies or recover ancient secrets of the gods. He continued a policy of peace towards his neighbors, and it seemed as though his rule would be a quiet one. But personal tragedy would drive him to other ends. Makaan had, upon returning from his injuries, gone to great lengths to hide his crippled state. His cybernetic limbs were state-of-the-art with prosthetic flesh coverings and simulated body heat. They had ECM systems to fool medical scanners. Plastic surgery hid the worst of his scars and he spent more and more time alone to further hide his status. Anyone who had suspicions had no evidence to go on. Only one truly could discover what had happened to Makaan and she was one of those who suspected he was not telling the truth. That was his wife. When she demanded the truth from him he allowed her to see him as he was. The revelation disgusted her. She did not see her husband but rather a pathetic excuse of a man. Her faith in the traditions of Vaygr honor demanded that she try and end Makaan's life. So she tried to sabotage his life support systems. Day after day she acted to end his life. Makaan, who thought his wife would not go to such lengths was unprepared and it was only through the timely arrival of his guards that he was saved from death. She was hauled away to prison and for days Makaan mourned. By the time he finally began to become angry she was killed by an assassin sent by those who still opposed Makaan, at least secretly. With his mother dead and his father becoming more isolated from him day by day Makaan's son Jerel in turn left, leaving Makaan to believe he was dead as well. His family destroyed all Makaan was left with was the Vaygr and destiny. Turning to his own cult as a source of love he came to believe that the reclamation of the other two cores would be the only way to bring meaning back to his life. For better or worse, he would become the Sajuuk-khar. The Vaygr War Makaan's military buildup inevitably led to war. As the Hiigarans prepared for the prospect by building a new mothership at Tanis the Vaygr analyzed Hiigara's defenses. The plan, so far as Makaan had it, was to try a new strategy, one he had never tried before. Instead of bothering to take particular worlds to fortify a position in Hiigaran space he would take advantage of the Hiigarans' lack of numbers and bypass their entire defense network, hitting Hiigara and capturing it before the war had really begun. The plan was nearly jeapordized however when he discovered the construction of The Pride of Hiigara at Tanis. Instead of heading straight for Hiigara he decided to eliminate this threat first, believing the mothership not yet finished and rather defenseless. However the attack on Tanis was hardly a major victory for though the shipyard and base there were destroyed the Mothership Fleet escaped intact. It was then that Makaan resorted to his earlier plan and took Hiigara rapidly. Though the Mothership Fleet arrived in time to recover its crew from the homeworld Makaan did manage to take the world, at least strategically. Hiigara became disconnected with its fleet and the remaining Hiigarans outside Makaan's domain were forced to take command of themselves. There was one thing that Makaan didn't count on, and that was that the Hiigarans would discover the Gatekeeper of Sajuuk, a Progenitor Dreadnaught needed to unlock the powers of Sajuuk. Though Makaan recovered an identical vessel faster the fact that the Hiigarans had realized that the true challenge was to recover Sajuuk and not defeat Makaan's fleet meant ill for the Vaygr. Furthermore the Bentusi aided the Vaygr though their numbers had dwindled as a result of Makaan's efforts to destroy them and recover their far jump core. It was ironic then that the Bentusi granted their hyperspace core to the Hiigarans who then used it to their advantage. It was then that Makaan came up with final grand strategy. He would bait the Hiigarans and bring them to the outskirts of Balcora, a giant black hole at the center of the galaxy. The only way in and out was either through the Balcora Gate or by using the powerful quantum wave generated by the Sajuuk when activated. Should he trap the Hiigarans there he hoped to recover the two cores they possessed and combine them with his, allowing him to conquer Sajuuk and become the undisputed ruler of the galaxy. The plan backfired however when the Hiigarans were better prepared than he thought. Through great effort they finally managed to destroy Makaan's fleet and indeed his own flagship. With Makaan's flagship destroyed and the warlord presumed dead, the Vaygr War was now nearly over. After Balcora The popular belief that Makaan was dead lasted for years. The Vaygr Crusades were scattered and once again fought amongst one another. The Hiigarans had restored their empire and Karan S'jet served as a ceremonial leader of the Hiigaran people. Never had such an age of prosperity existed, although it was not to last. Meanwhile, in truth, Makaan lie hiding, rebuilding his forces. He had known that a plan like Balcora could backfire and had made a Plan B in case it did. Having captured some of the best engineers in the galaxy he had begun to reverse engineer the far jump cores, a difficult goal to accomplish. Sending a decoy flagship with the Third Core to Balcora he had lured the Hiigarans in. When S'jet surprised him by defeating him he immediately made moves to prove his survival. However, Makaan was not universally admired. Even those who knew he had survived planned to take advantage of his apparent death and seized control of the fleet. This included the Imperialist Taiidan who desired now more than ever to seize control of what they thought was rightfully their empire. Unleashing T-MAT planetkillers in orbit of Hiigara the Imperialists nearly destroyed Hiigara and blamed it all as a backup plan of Makaan. As a result Makaan's name became a curse amongst Hiigarans and a blemish on Vaygr honor. Cursed and reviled Makaan decided not to reveal his presence to the world until he had built up his power enough that he could defeat whatever challengers awaited to dispute his reign over the Vaygr. The War Against Ashoran The Imperialists too suffered as a result of their attempt to destroy the Hiigarans. Through crusade after crusade they were hunted down by their enemies. Seeking one refuge after another and no longer finding allies amongst any of their old friends such as the Vaygr or Turanics, who had now realized their lack of loyalty they sought refuge amongst an old enemy, a pirate warlord named Ashoran who more than a century earlier ahd challenged the Emperor for supremacy in the Outer Rim. Since then Ashoran had built up a base of power and a personality cult which held him as an incarnation of the Hiigaran God of Pain, the Underworld, and Destruction: Qwaar-Jet. His immense psionic powers brought on by his core time of centuries enhanced this perception and Ashoran found more and more followers flowing to him, particularly those dissatisfied with a Hiigaran-dominated galaxy and those who had been ruined by the Vaygr War. These included many of the Turanics and Vaygr as well as almost all of the Imperialists. Ashoran learned from his Imperialist allies that Makaan was still alive. Realizing the potential threat the warlord presented Ashoran struck before Makaan could react, destroying much of Makaan's fleet and stealing the warlord's hard-earned and reverse-engineered far jump core. More dangerous than ever Ashoran began to turn his attention to the Hiigarans. Upon learning of his existence the Hiigarans scrambled to find a way to beat the pirate warlord. Again and again Ashoran proved more than a match for Hiigaran weaponry, tactics, and numbers. Again and again he made one victory after another, even stealing the Sajuuk from lightyears away by hacking into its hyperdrive. It was then that Makaan, realizing he could not defeat Ashoran on his own, approached the Hiigarans and offered an alliance. Although the Hiigarans, bitter about the planetkillers, at first refused to ally with him S'jet persuaded them otherwise. With Makaan's help the Hiigarans, led by the Somtaaw, managed to convince the Vaygr amongst Ashoran that the cult-leader was lying to them and that he was not working for Vaygr honor but for his benefit. Though Ashoran managed to leak Makaan's crippled status to the Vaygr amongst him the plan worked on the whole and Ashoran was forced to retreat, more than half of his fleet now turning on him mid-battle. The new alliance was incredibely fragile. It was tested not only during battle when Makaan often had the urge to take control of the fleet but also between battles when the Hiigaran and Vaygr crews of the alliance found it difficult to suppress mutual grudges and a distaste for one another's traditions. The alliance was held together however by a mutual effort between Makaan and Karan, who both attempted to show understanding for one another and forgiveness. When a bar fight on the Kuun-Lan jeapordized the alliance it was they who jointly punished offenders on both sides of the fight. A Surprising Couple One of the key thngs holding the alliance together was Makaan's willingness to work with the Hiigaran leadership and vice versa. Both realized that while they may have vendettas of their own against one another that it was necessary to put them aside in order to achieve victory against Ashoran. This partnership between Hiigaran and Vaygr eventually became so important that it eventually developed into a true friendship, especially regarding the Somtaaw who the Vaygr regarded as one of the more "honorable" kiithid. Personal relationships even began to form between Vaygr and Hiigaran. Makaan himself eventually found himself entangled in a romance, one with the first Somtaaw unbound, a young woman named Noreena. Noreena was Karan's best student as well as a skilled engineer and through months of harsh training she'd become comfortable connected to the Kuun-Lan's hyperdrive. Like many Somtaaw she had initially been untrusting of Makaan and against an alliance with Makaan. Like others however she slowly learned that Makaan was more than he seemed. Makaan himself was impressed by Noreena's natural talents as an unbound and gradually began to teach her in his own way, though his methods were brutal. He invaded her mind, for example, to test her abilities in repelling a mindblast. It was for this reason and others that Noreena continued to distrust Makaan until he proved he was willing to stand up for Hiigarans as well as Vaygr. When a Somtaaw was sexually assaulted by a vengeful Vaygr Makaan punished him appropriately. Indeed, he even offered compensation to the victim. Noreena's respect for him gradually grew. Makaan himself was uncomfortable at first with his growing feelings for Noreena. He had come to respect her, admire her for her fiery spirit as well as her skill and beauty. But he was not ready to love again, the wounds of his marriage still buried in him. All the same he eventually felt it necessary to reveal his status as a cyborg to Noreena. When he did so he was surprised to find how she reacted. She did not look on him with disgust like his wife did, indeed she was surprised he wasn't more scarred from he had described himself and was impressed by his physique. Shocked that Noreena found him attractive, indeed very attractive, Makaan began to feel it impossible to not love her. They did not become a couple until later, when Makaan and Noreena had both become more comfortable with their growing infatuation for one another. When they did though it quickly became the talk of the fleet, especially when Noreena and Makaan both showed up at a Vaygr bar and Noreena defended Makaan's honor by fighting and defeating a challenger. Eventually though Noreena and Makaan's love became more than a scandal, it became a symbol of the Vaygr-Hiigaran alliance. Abilities Makaan is a very talented individual. He is for example a brilliant strategist who became nearly unstoppable during the Vaygr War. He also is charismatic, able to unite the Crusades for the first time in recent history. As an unbound however he also came in possession of many unusual abilities. He was able to sense the fabric of space and hyperspace both around him, and move his flagship as though it were his own body. It is also quite possible he was telepathic, as he was able to send a message to Karan over the fabric of hyperpace as she came closer to the Sajuuk. Like most unbound it is generally assumed that Makaan was a psionic, that is to say that he was both telepathic and telekentic to some level or another. While this is not directly suggested in the game except for the telepathy he may have demonstrated in communicating with Karan (although it his voiceover in the particular cutscene was merely for theatrical purposes) it is commonly assumed by many fans. In Homeworld: Legacy it is even a crucial part of the story as he and Noreena often communicate by telepathy for private conversations and he is able to sense deception from his enemies. Behind the Scenes It is interesting to note that in early versions of Homeworld 2 Makaan was not actually a person, but rather an artificial intelligence who had manipulated the Vaygr into becoming his minions. Like most other parts of these early scripts this was eventually scrapped when Relic essentially restarted the production of the game in 2002. Ishaar Niirfa has commented that while writing the Vaygr entry in the Encyclopedia Hiigara that he researched such real-life leaders as Genghis Khan, Tokugawa Ieyasu, Harald Haardrade, and Adolf Hitler for inspiration in Makaan's backstory. On the other hand, when writing her backstory of Makaan DeepChrome looked to the backstories of characters such as Captain Jean-Luc Picard from Star Trek: The Next Generation. Sources *Homeworld 2 Backstory *''Homeworld 2'' *''Encyclopedia Hiigara (fiction)'' *''Homeworld: Legacies'' *''Homeworld: Legacies Part II'' *''Ambitions'' *''Hollow Victory'' Appearances *''Ambitions'' *''Hollow Victory'' *''Homeworld 2'' (first appearance) *''Homeworld: Legacies'' *''Homeworld: Legacies Part II'' Category:Vaygr characters Category:Canon characters